


An Offer To Refuse

by Faded_BlueEyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Flirting, M/M, Prompt Fic, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faded_BlueEyes/pseuds/Faded_BlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr post:<br/>Modern AU where Levi and Eren meet in a public place when one of them is being incessantly hit on by someone they’re clearly not interested in, and the other steps up and pretends to be his boyfriend until the other person goes away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Offer To Refuse

**Author's Note:**

> This stemmed from [this post](http://farmlandtensions.tumblr.com/post/101170860711/modern-au-where-levi-and-eren-meet-in-a-public) on Tumblr, so the idea is not mine. I just wrote it.

He was going to kill Armin. 

He was going to kill Armin because out of all the times he could have been late, Armin chose this one. He was going to kill Armin because his friend was late to their meeting in a busy city centre at night, during a Freshers Week; this simply meant that Eren was getting hit on continuously and relentlessly by fresh new students coming into the city whose only goal was to get drunk and yeah, hit on some people. 

Being only a second year student himself, his large teal-green eyes probably made him look younger than he really was and his still undeveloped upper body muscles (which he refused to acknowledge were not there) did not show themselves as much as he would have wanted them to. But his ass did look great in the skinny jeans Mikasa had got him, and that was perhaps the worst aspect of it all. 

“Yo! You wanna party with us?” 

“Come on, bright eyes! Let's have a drink!” 

“I'm sure that ass will pay for our drinks!” 

He simply felt uncomfortable under all the attention. Crossing his arms over his chest, he backed himself up against the wall and waited patiently, completely ignoring all the comments with the help of the music flowing through his headphones. 

“Yo, babe, what's up with the frown?” One of his headphones was pulled out of his ear and he was ready to turn around and punch anybody who did that. 

“Fuck off.” He simply muttered, holding his anger back. He didn't want to cause a scene. 

The guy that had hit on him was with three other friends; two boys and a girl. “Come on! Come and have a drink with me.” The guy murmured again, his face slightly too close for Eren's comfort zone. There was alcohol on his breath already and Eren cringed back, sinking further into the wall. 

“No thanks.” He tried to remain polite. Hopefully, Armin would get here any moment. 

“Come on, babe. Don't be a tease.” The guy's eyes scanned over him slowly, like a predator measuring up his prey. “You're by yourself, standing around on a Friday night, I'm sure you can use some company.” He brought his hand forward, settling it on Eren's waist before Eren flinched away, his teeth gritting with anger. 

“I said I don't need company.” He snapped. “Fuck off.” 

“Just one drink.” The guy whined again, leaning in again into Eren's comfort zone. 

“I do believe he said he didn't want one.” They all turned at the addition of another voice and Eren straightened up at the voice of his possible saviour. 

“What's it to you?” The guy slurred to the newcomer. 

Eren quickly scanned over the other man. He was shorter than Eren, and therefore shorter than the annoying student as well, but there was a maturity about his face that gave off vibes which said he was not to be messed with. His eyes were grey, or perhaps they were blue, Eren couldn't decide; he quickly settled to call them a stormy grey, or maybe it was just the lighting which made him do so. His silky black hair was styled in an undercut, and Eren recognised him; he was a slightly older student, one that Eren had seem around the campus before. Levi. 

“That's my boyfriend you're hitting on, you dumb fuck.” Levi stepped forward, his eyes challenging the other to make the next move. Eren was paying full attention now; and so was his speeding heart. 

“Well, you're clearly not doing well,” The guy sneered at Levi, turning to look at his friends with a mocking grin. But they looked terrified now and none of them even dared to twitch. “Leaving your so-called boyfriend all alone?” 

“It's none of your fucking business.” Levi spat in return. He stepped up closer and Eren's eyes widened as Levi's hand grabbed his own and intertwined their fingers. He could feel a blush already making its way up his neck. “He could be sitting here naked if he wanted to, but it doesn't change the fact that he doesn't want your dick anywhere near him.” His lip twitched with distaste. 

“Says you.” 

Levi rolled his eyes then, clearly aggravated. “Just fuck off before I'm forced to punch that damn smirk off your face and we create a scene.” 

The other boy hesitated for a moment, looking between Eren and Levi and then his friends, who have visibly began backing away slowly. 

“Fuck it.” The guy spat, giving Eren a one more look over. “Not worth the hassle.” He muttered under his breath as he stepped away and turned, walking down the street with his friends quickly catching up. 

Levi's hand released his and Eren missed the warm contact for a moment, before realisation set in and he realised he had no right to miss the contact; hell, he had only spoken to Levi once before! 

“Boyfriend?” Eren was the first to speak up and when he did, it was a pathetic mix between a chuckle and a whimper. 

Levi shrugged simply. “You looked like you really didn't want him near you.” He stated in return. He turned to look at Eren, those mesmerizing orbs settling on him. “Unless I got the situation wrong?” 

“No!” Eren quickly cut in. “I mean, um – thank you.” He breathed out and Levi nodded turning away again, Eren thought he saw the corner of his lips turned up slightly. 

“Why are you standing around here all alone anyway?” Levi spoke up again and Eren shrugged slightly before sighing once he realised Levi didn't see it. 

“I was waiting for a friend.” He admitted. 

“Well then,” Levi started and paused before looking around the quickly darkening streets. “That's my cue to leave. Try not to attract more attention, okay?” He stepped away, his eyes giving Eren a quick look-over. Eren subconsciously almost followed him, stepping away from the wall. 

“Thanks again, Levi.” 

Levi furrowed his eyebrows. “You know my name?” 

Eren's eyes widened as he realised what he just said. “I've, um - seen you around.” He muttered awkwardly, scratching at the back of his neck in an even more awkward manner. 

“Right.” Levi muttered. “And your name is- ?” 

“Eren.” Eren quickly supplied his name. “Eren Jaeger.” 

Levi smirked lightly. “Well, Eren Jaeger,” He looked down at his watch before looking up at Eren again, his eyes twinkling under a nearby street lamp. “I can't say I disagree. Your ass does look pretty good in those jeans.” He shrugged as if it was nothing and then turned on his heel, waving his hand in a simple gesture. “See you around, kid.” 

Just as Levi walked away, Armin turned a corner and stopped by the flabbergasted Eren. “Eren? I'm sorry I'm late.” He spoke immediately but paused once he realised Eren was staring off into the distance, not listening to one word. “Eren?” 

Eren turned to look at him, a grin slowly spreading over his lips. “I love you, Armin.” He quickly stated. “I absolutely freaking love you.” 

“Okay?”

“Wait here for just a second.” Eren told him before turning back around and scanning over the crowd quickly. This was his one chance; his one opening. He set off running down the streets, dodging other people. 

Once he reached the person he wanted, he quickly breathed out a loud, “Levi!” 

Levi paused in his steps and turned around, eyebrows furrowed. Eren paused right in front of him, out of breath. “Let me buy you a drink.” He breathed out. 

Levi looked over him carefully, as if trying to decipher whether he was serious. “If this is about me saving your ass then we're fine, ca-” 

“No, I just, um...want to buy you a drink.” He stuttered out awkwardly. Why the hell was he doing this? For all he knew Levi could have had a girlfriend or a boyfriend already. 

“Only if you make it a tea.” 

Eren thought he heard wrong. “What?” 

“I have class in the morning.” Levi explained with a shrug.

Eren grinned, his cheeks almost hurting from the wide grin he possessed on his face. “Tea, then.” He corrected. 

The corners of Levi's lips turned up in a soft smile. “Now,” He spoke. “That's an offer I can't refuse.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!   
> [Tumblr](http://surveycorpscastiel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
